


Treachery

by NoMoreNoodles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dark, Don't know where I'm going with this..., F/M, Other paladins get fucked up, Rating may go up to explicit, Shiro isn't ok, Violence, lions get fucked up, poor pidge, poor shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoreNoodles/pseuds/NoMoreNoodles
Summary: Shiro, unbeknownst to his fellow paladins, gets captured by the Galra and comes back... not quite himself.





	1. Prologue: Captured

In hindsight, Shiro should have been more careful. Then again, hindsight was 20-20, and at the time, he hadn't seen anything but forest and heard nothing but the scream of what he had assumed to be a fellow paladin. His heart had nearly pounded out of his chest when he heard Pidge's desperate cries from an undetermined point in the forest, and before he had time to think, he was already hurtling towards danger, his arm heating up dangerously. When he reached the source of his fellow paladin's cries, he had found not the small, green suited girl, but instead a small, black cube, repeating the same plea over and over again. His eyes had widened then, and he whipped around, just in time for a massive fist to collide with the side of his head, effectively knocking him out cold. 

When he woke, he was nearly blinded by garish, purple light.

He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut again as pain shot through his head. There were voices around him, but they all melded into each other, making it difficult to decipher what any _one_ was saying. He creaked his eyes open, slowly, and found something-no, _someone_ \- hovering above him. A doctor. A Galra doctor, no less. 

Shiro should have been used to waking up in strange hospitals with hardly any recollection of how he got there, and, what's more, no shirt. It was an occurrence which would be a rarity to most, but to him was slowly becoming the closest thing he had to a monthly checkup. He may have smiled at the thought, if not for the dire implications of his presence aboard what he assumed to be a Galra ship. The doctor peered into his eyes, turned his face side to side, then looked up, saying something Shiro couldn't quite make out. 

Something about... serum? 

He willed his mind to sharpen, willed himself to think, willed himself to speak! He opened his mouth and let out a long, low croak that sounded pathetic even to him. No, he couldn't afford to be weak, he wouldn't fail again. He opened his mouth again and ground out the words, "Let me go." 

The doctor ignored him completely. He tried to move his arms, only to discover them shackled to the table he was lying on. 

"Let me go," he ordered. Once more the doctor ignored him. He strained against his bonds, but soon found the effort made his head feel as though it would crack in two. He didn't care. He forced his right arm to activate, burning through one of the metal cuffs restraining him. The doctor leaped back and more Galra appeared to hold him down. He yelled and swung his freed arm in a deadly arc, catching two Galra soldiers by surprise. More swarmed up in their place, and soon, Shiro was pinned back down to the table by five soldiers. Their hands burned on Shiro's, but they kept hold of him. 

The doctor was back over him, this time with a needle containing a viscous, disturbingly grey liquid, and what looked like a marker. 

"Put him out! For Zarkon's sake, put him out!" one of the soldiers screamed. 

"I can't, you idiot. Didn't you listen to Lord Zarkon? Sedatives and the serum combined would kill him." The doctor was eerily calm as he lowered the marker to Shiro's chest and marked a dot, right over his heart.

Shiro strained against the soldiers on his arm, desperate to get away from that needle. He didn't know what was in it, but whatever it was, it couldn't be good. 

"Stop!" he yelled, but the doctor already jabbed the needle violently through his breastbone and pumped the grey syrup into his heart. Shiro screamed and thrashed violently, but soon fell limp and unconscious on the table.


	2. Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning...

Pidge was in her room building a virtual model when the intercom came on.

"Paladins! You need to get up here right now! Allura- I can't believe it- Allura's dead!"

Pidge snorted. Coran really thought that trick was going to work? It had barely worked when they, the paladins, were still in training; and not for a moment had they actually believed the fiction, but rather, imagined they believed it so they could get to the control room on time. Now what was it, a prank? A drill? 

"Oh, sweet Altea. There's blood everywhere! Who could have done this?"

She got up and stretched her hands over her head, thinking privately that Coran was laying it on a bit thick, then made her brisk, but certainly not hurried way to the command room. On the way, she mentally reviewed the model she had been making of a device that could potentially make her paladin armor faster when flying. If all went well, she could make the same device for the other paladins.

Speaking of other paladins...

Shiro came jogging up behind her. 

"Pidge!"he yelled after her. She stopped walking. 

"Oh, hey Shiro. Say, why do you think Coran called us up?"

Coran, meanwhile was sniffling pitifully over the intercom. Shiro slowed his pace to match Pidge's. 

"I don't know. It's probably a drill to prepare us for the real possibilities of battle. It's good practice," he explained in what she and Hunk had lovingly dubbed his "dad voice". She smiled. Coran sobbed dramatically.

"It would be more effective if he wasn't such a ham actor," Pidge commented, rolling her eyes. It was Shiro's turn to smile. 

"Yeah."

"And," she continued, "hasn't he used this pretense before? I mean, sure it's possible that this sort of thing could happen in our fight with the Galra, but it's not exactly likely. Zarkon would literally have to infiltrate our castle completely undetected, sneak into the control room, the _innermost_ room, kill Allura, then get out again completely undetected. Not to mention, Coran and Allura are almost always together in the control room, so chances are, if Allura died there then Coran would too. You'd have to know their exact schedules to get Allura alone in there- I mean, you'd almost have to be a paladin to manage it-"

"Pidge?"

"Yeah?"

"You're rambling."

"Oh. Right. Sorry." She forced herself to remain silent, staring awkwardly at her shoes. That got boring really fast, so she allowed her eyes to wander about, looking for something to connect to. They connected to Shiro. More specifically, Shiro's left hand. 

"Um, Shiro? What's that? Under your fingernails?"she pointed at the crusty, red stains under his fingernails. He looked at them and frowned. 

"You know, I'm not really sure," he said. "Must be from that weird pastry thing Hunk made us yesterday."

"That's funny, mine had green stuff in it. Are you sure it's from the pastry?" she asked, leaning in for closer examination of his hand. He pulled away slightly.

"Either way, we should probably get moving. Even if it is a training exercise, we should treat it like the real thing," he told her. Shiro quickened his pace, forcing Pidge to jog behind him. They came to the control room swiftly enough, running into nobody else on their path, though... as they got closer, they began to hear other strange sounds. It sounded like horrible, wailing sobs.

"Coran's really putting on a show, isn't he?" said Pidge. Shiro came to an abrupt stop in front of her and she slammed into him forcefully. "Ow! What is it, Shiro?"

She peered from around his large form, and she saw...

Red. Red on the walls. Red on the floor. So much red. Everywhere red. And in the middle of it all, Coran sat, keening over a lifeless hump on the ground. He too was coated in a dark red substance as he screamed and screamed. Pidge took a step forward, past Shiro.

"What happened here?!" she yelled at Coran, dashing to his side. She caught sight of the carnage on the ground and had to stop again, horror overtaking her entire body. It was Allura alright. Dead was an understatement for what she was. Gutted was more accurate, though even that didn't suffice to describe what had been done to her. It took everything she had not to join Coran, screaming on the ground. She gritted her teeth and forced herself to look away from the corpse. 

"Coran?" she asked, kneeling beside him. "What happened here?"

"I-I-I don't know. I just came in and- and-" Coran seemed to lose the ability to speak, then simply buried his face in his hands and wailed. "The princess!"

Shiro was suddenly beside her, looking down at what was left of Allura with wide eyes. 

"Pidge. Coran. We need to alert the other paladins before they come in here," Shiro said, locking his eyes firmly on Pidge. It felt to her like Shiro's (shockingly calm) eyes were the only string left attaching her to reality. This couldn't be real. There was no way this was real. Still, the rotten feeling in her gut told her it was. She wanted to sink into a hole and scream and cry out her horror into the world, but instead, she lifted herself from Coran's side and darted away from the gruesome scene behind her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey, I'm back. Hope you liked the true first Chapter. Sorry it was so short, but I'm super lazy and life gets in the way of writing. Oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I haven't written anything in a while and I needed something to get me back into the groove. Hopefully, it doesn't suck too bad. This is probably the shortest "chapter" of anything I've ever written, but it will get better, I hope.


End file.
